Proto-Beast
"Proto-Beast" is a Dark Hunter and a former prisoner of the Pit who has a bitter hatred of Toa Hydros. He is the primary antagonist of The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories, as well as the first season of The Hydros Chronicles. He later returns as one of Hydros' allies in season two. Biography "Proto-Beast" was originally a microscopic Protodite. He was mutated into a large, intelligent form by Energized Protodermise. He later became a Dark Hunter. Proto-Beast was sent on various mission after be recruited. One involed kidnapping a village's Turaga. On another mission, Proto-Beast unleashed a herd of Gorzak against a village on the Tren Krom Peninsula. With the village's ihabitants wounded or gone, Proto-Beast looted whatever items he could find. He is also known to have served in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. Another mission of Proto-Beast's prior to his mission to Metru Nui involved kidnapping a Matoran from an island to the south. He killed all of the Matoran on the island exept the one he was sent to kidnap. This is what earned him his eventual banishment to the Pit, as the massive loss of life was considered an unforgivable crime. Mission of Memories Roughly 2,500 years ago, Proto-Beast was sent to Metru Nui to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka from the Archives. He succeeded in smuggleing the staff off of the island by convinceing a Zyglak named "Scar". He then began concentraiting on killing the Toa present in the city, opening the way for a Dark Hunter invasion. This was foiled by Toa Hydros. He was defeated and sent to the Pit. The Pit After the Pit flooded, Proto-Beast was mutated into a water-breathing form. He soon joined forces with another Dark Hunter called "Warrior". Recently, Proto-Beast has engaged in combat with Toa Hydros, wanting revenge for defeating him all those years ago. While the fight was close, Hydros managed to beat Proto-Beast. Karda Nui After his defeat in the Pit, "Proto-Beast" was taken to Daxia by the Order of Mata Nui. They made a deal with Proto-Beast. If he was willing to help Toa Hydros battle the Makuta called Verahk, the Order would allow the Dark Hunter his freedom. Proto-Beast agreed and was outfitted with special flying gear. He was later teleported to the Universe Core. He was helping Hydros in Karda Nui before he was transformed into Shados. He has more recently been fighting alongside the other team members in an attempt to restore Hydros' light. At one point in this battle, something or someone hit Proto-Beast hard enough to send him flying backwards, hitting a tree with massive force. Whether he survived or not is currently unknown. Abilities and Traits Proto-Beast is a powerful warrior and a vederan of hundreds of battles. He is very intellegent, cunning, and cruel. Proto-Beast is a very good swimmer, possesses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities, laser vision, great strength, keen senses of hearing and smell, and the ability to become invisible. Tools Proto-Beast possesses powerful jaws, sharp teeth, claws that produce an electric charge, and a powerful tail tipped with a blade. He also used a stolen Squid Launcher. In addition to his original weapons, Proto-Beast has two detachable mechanical wings (given to him by the Order) that have very sharp Protosteel blades. He uses a special breathing apperatice to breathe. He has also replaced his Squid Launcher with a Midak Skyblaster. Trivia *"Proto-Beast" was created by user Toa Hydros. *Proto-Beast's appearance is based off of the traits of the real world sea snake and crocodile. *Proto-Beast was originally one of the specially bred Protodites used in Judgment Cannons. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (Appears in a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) Category:Dark Hunters